


Vampires

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dorky vampires, fluffy vampires, neck biting, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Will wanted to get bit by a vampire.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Vampires

Will hadn’t exactly been looking to be bit by a vampire, he really hadn’t. 

Well… maybe that was a lie. He’d made plenty of throwaway comments of how hot it would be to have a vampire guy pin him against a wall and bite him, an idea he’d gotten from an mlm blog on tumblr, he just… didn’t quite expect any vampires to exist and overhear. 

And that’s how he found himself in his current position, a hand on his chest and a hand tilting his chin up, pinned to a wall, with a vampire on his neck. He wasn’t complaining. 

In fact, this vampire had been rather very polite, nervously asking Will if he could bite his neck. Will would like to say he bargained with the vampire or resisted at least a little.

He didn’t.

In fact, the moment the vampire asked for his blood, Will practically threw himself against the wall and bared his neck with an enthusiastic yes. 

Will’s heart fluttered for the last time as the vampire pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Apparently being undead didn’t stop Will from feeling flustered or thinking very gay thoughts about the vampire. He was a little embarrassed by the purple sparkly unicorn plushie he was clutching in his arms, but when the vampire noticed it, he merely smiled and patted the unicorn’s head. Finally, somebody who wasn’t constantly teasing him for being a little different to most boys.

“What’s your name?” Will finally asked, and the vampire boy looked bashful, like he might have blushed if he still had a heartbeat. 

“Nico di Angelo,” he replied, and Will felt like he’d be blushing too if he could. 

“I’m Will Solace.”

“I’m aware,” Nico said casually, “you’re not exactly subtle with your advertisements for a vampire boyfriend.”

“Right,” Will blushed, “Uh- so, uh… how do you uh… vampire?”

“The same way you human but with a cape,” Nico replied, his lips quirking up into a smirk. 

“I need to buy a cape!” Will grinned.

“Nonsense, you can make one for much cheaper.”

“Cool! I can make mine have sunshine and rainbows-”

“No, that’s not how you vampire-”

“With kitties on it!”

Nico sighed, facepalming in defeat. “Okay, you’re adorable, we get it, but that’s not very stealthy, Will.”

“Neither is the tik tok e-boy aesthetic you got going there, my chemically imbalanced romance,” Will replied, and Nico stared at him.

“You’re impossible,” Nico declared. “I like it.”


End file.
